Seven Heaven
by Nani3
Summary: 2º capitulo publicado, es sobre simon, leedlo y dejad Reviews.(aviso es R, mas bien por los próximos capitulos)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Este capitulo, solo es para introducir a los lectores en la historia:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Se celebraban el sábado los 22 años de casados de los padres, e iban a pasar una segunda luna de miel ese día, los niños iban a quedar a cuidado de su tía y el marido de esta. La pequeña de la familia, estaba muy interesada en saber que era luna de miel, pero nadie se lo quería decir. Simon, tenía pensado pasar ese día en casa de su amiga, Lucy no tenía pensado salir de casa, y Mary iba a ir a casa de su novio. Cada capitulo tratara sobre uno de ellos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
Dejad REWIEWS entonces habrá mas posibilidades de que escriba mas capítulos. Decidí escribir este ff porque no hay ninguno en español, venga anímense a escribir. 


	2. Ruthie

Ruthie  
  
Este capítulo va a ser en 1ª persona, como si lo contara Ruthie (¿se llama así?), la pequeña.  
  
Cuando me he enterado que papa y mama se van a ir de segunda luna de miel me he preguntado, ¿Qué es eso?, pero mama y papa dicen que es un viaje ¿un viaje? ¿Entonces por que lo llaman luna de miel?, no, no es un viaje normal, eso lo se. Pero nadie me lo quiere decir porque dicen que soy muy pequeña. Es injusto, pero descubriré lo que es. Tendría que buscarlo en el diccionario, pero aun no se, y hasta dentro de 1 curso o 2. Así que fui a donde estaba Simon y le dije: -¿Sabes usar el diccionario? -Claro -¿me enseñas? -Ya te enseñaran en el colegio. -Por favor, es muy importante. - Está bien. Solo tienes que buscar la palabra por la letra que empieza, las letras están ordenadas alfabética mente, ¿Por qué letra empieza la palabra que estas buscando? - Por l. Simon abrió el diccionario por la letra l, y le explico que luego había que ir buscándola según las siguientes letras. -Ahora termina de buscar tu palabra tú, yo estoy muy ocupado. Al final encontré luna de miel, en el diccionario ponía algo así como, tiempo íntimo después del matrimonio, y yo no entendí absolutamente nada. Fui a junto de mi madre, y le pregunté que era tiempo íntimo, ella dijo que era tiempo privado, y se fue. El primer plan había fracasado, pero aun me quedaba el plan b. Al día siguiente le pregunte a mi compañera de pupitre, si sabia que era luna de miel, y ella me dijo, que es cuando las personas se casan y van a pasar la noche juntos a hacer hijos, yo no le hice caso, porque mis padres han dicho que no quieren mas hijos por ahora, y aún hace poco que nacieron los mellizos. Ya solo me quedaba una opción, preguntarle a mi prófesora. En la segunda hora levanté la mano y dije: - Señorita, ¿que es luna de miel? Ella puso cara de sorpresa, pero enseguida contesto: Es la noche de la boda que pasan juntos el novio y la novia, y ahora vamos a empezar con el tema que toca. Mi compañera me dijo: -ves, el novio y la novia pasan la noche juntos para hacer hijos. Yo le conteste: -Si hicieran hijos la profesora lo hubiera dicho. En el recreo estuvimos hablando, y cambiando opiniones, y vino Rachel, una nicha odiosa y mayor que se chulea por saber mas. Se quedó escuchando y dijo: -Jajaja ¿no sabéis como se hacen los hijos enanos? - No -Contestamos nosotras muertas de curiosidad esperando que lo dijese. -¿Qué me dais si os lo digo?- Discutimos un momento entre nosotras, y al final le ofrecimos un caramelo cada una. -Esta bien, enanas, acepto el trato. Todas estábamos expectantes. -Pues para tener un hijo, una chica y un chico tienen que hacer el amor. Cogió nuestros caramelos y se fue, ahora solo teníamos que descubrir que era hacer el amor. A Juliet se le ocurrió que fuéramos a consultarlo en la biblioteca, lógico, ya que ella es un ratón de biblioteca. Buscamos en la hache de hacer, pero como no lo encontrábamos, empezamos a revolver todas las estanterías. La bibliotecaria, una chica jovencita, se nos acercó y pregunto: - ¿Buscáis algo? -Si-contesto Juliet con total naturalidad - buscábamos un libro sobre hacer el amor -la dependienta nos señalo unos libros que estaban el la x, resulta que hacer el amor es lo mismo que sexo. Bueno allí había un montón de libros, ¡Hasta traían dibujos! Y pronto nos quedó claro lo que era. Antes de irme le pregunté a la bibliotecaria si en las lunas de miel la gente hacia hijos, ella me contesto: -no siempre. ¡Que alivio! Me encantan mis hermanos, pero no me gustaría tener mas.  
  
¡Terminado! Si dejáis Reviwes pondré pronto otro capitulo. 


	3. Simon

Simon  
  
Este capitulo es como si lo contara simon.  
  
Me levanté temprano, era sábado y ese día mis padres se iban de segunda luna de miel, y yo había quedado en casa de una amiga. Después de librarme de mi hermana que quería que le enseñase a buscar en el diccionario, esperé a que se fueran mis padres y entonces le dije a mi tía que iba a casa de una amiga a jugar, y ella mi dijo que volviera antes de la hora de cenar. Eso me alegró mucho, porque en casa de ella no estaban sus padres, así que íbamos a pasar todo el día solos. Nada más decirle hola cortó mis palabras con un beso, y fuimos a su habitación, y entra beso y beso comíamos bombones. A la hora de comer pedimos una pizza por teléfono, y enseguida nos la trajeron, así que subimos con la pizza a su habitación, en la puerta había una zapatilla y yo tropecé cayendo sobre ella, en una postura un poco embarazosa, pero ella no se aparto, al contrario, acostados como estábamos me abrazó con fuerza y puso mis manos sobre sus senos, yo debí de poner una cara de sorpresa porque me dijo- ¿Qué pasa, porque pones esa cara? Esto lo vi en una película.- Y empezó a mover mis manos sobre sus senos, hasta que me soltó y dijo: -venga sigue tú- y yo seguí acariciándole, le debía de gustar por que soltaba leves gemidos. Entonces cuando estábamos en esa situación tan embarazosa escuchamos una voz que decía: - ¿niños estáis ahí? Me acabo de enterar de que tus padres se habían ido a ver a tu abuela al hospital, y os he traído la comida.- La voz que se había ido acercando cada vez mas, era la de mi tía. De repente se abrió la puerta y mi tía se quedó observando la escena: aunque yo ya no la estaba acariciando seguía sobre ella, y ella tenia la camiseta levantada, con lo que se notaba lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Solo dijo: ¿Qué hacéis así? Por dios Simon- Me levanté, ella dejó el paquete de comida que traía en la mesa de la cocina me agarró de un brazo y dijo: -Nos vamos, te queda la comida en la mesa de la comida- y me llevó al coche. ¡La que me esperaba al llegar a casa!  
  
¡Otro capítulo mas terminado! Ya se que son un poco cortos, pero si dejáis Reviews, puede que los haga mas largos. Siguiente capitulo pronto, pero antes si dejáis Reviews. 


End file.
